


What Happens Now?

by Wyndewalker



Series: Different Perceptions [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after and Ezra asks the all important question, What happens now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Now?

What Happens Now? Sequel to Appearances  
by Wyndewalker  
AU: ATF  
Feedback E-mail: wynde@wyndewalker.com

 

Vin woke with a slight start, wondering what it was that had roused him. Ezra shifted against him, snuggling closer. The handsome Southerner was sprawled across his body. A stubbled cheek rested on his chest just above his heart, while a muscular arm wrapped itself around his waist. He was a little surprised that Ezra was a snuggler considering how distant the man tended to keep himself. On the other hand, the Southerner hated the cold just as much, if not more than he did. That thought in mind he pulled the comforter a little higher around the smaller man's shoulders.

Then he heard it again. The noise that had awakened him. It was the odd beeping ring of a cell phone. He started to shift to go look for it when suddenly Ezra rolled over out of his arms. He watched in amusement as Ezra swatted at the silent alarm clock on the nightstand sending it flying across the room to hit the wall and then drop to the floor where it shattered. Ezra rolled back over and cuddled up against him. Trying not chuckle, Vin managed to slip out of the bed. Grabbing his jeans as he went, he headed into the living room where they'd left their jackets and cell phones. His phone had just started ringing again when he found it.

Opening it, he said, "Tanner here."

"Where the hell are you?"

Vin winced at the anger and the hint of fear and worry he could hear in the rough voice. A fear that was far too well-founded. They all had too many enemies to not worry when one of them couldn't be easily reached. He instantly regretted that his forgetfulness had caused his friend worry.

"Aw hell, Chris, I'm sorry. I forgot you were driving me in this morning. I'm at Ezra's."

"Ezra's? What're you doing at Ezra's?"

"We started talking and Ez just drove home without thinking. It was too late to make him drive all the way to Purgatorio and back, so I crashed here."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Vin smiled. It quickly faded when he realized things might not stay okay. "He's just had some stuff on his mind and finally felt like talking bout it."

"Anything I need to know?"

"Nope. It were personal stuff."

"If you're sure?"

"Yeah, Chris, I'm sure." Vin wanted to say he was anything but sure about so many things. Chris wasn't the person he needed to talk to though. "Look, I'm just gonna grab a ride in with Ezra. I'll see ya at the office, cowboy."

"All right. See if you can't get his scrawny ass in here on time, will ya?"

His first response was, Ezra has a perfect ass. His second was, When the hell were you checking out his ass? What he actually said was, "I'll see what I can do. This is Ezra. World don't exist ta him afore nine."

Chris chuckled, "See you in a bit."

"See ya." Ending the call, Vin sat there for a moment. He couldn't believe how possessive he'd become at the thought of Chris, of any man, checking out the handsome Southerner. None of his previous lovers had sparked this kind of emotion. This need to possess and protect, to always have his mate by his side. There was no guarantee the Southerner would even want to acknowledge what they'd done, much less want to pursue a relationship. He'd said he'd be able to walk away and he would, but he'd never planned on leaving half his heart behind.

Praying it didn't come to that, he returned to the bedroom. Ezra's head was barely visible beneath the comforter. He shucked off his jeans before moving around to the side of the bed. There he paused to watch the man who had so easily captured his heart as he slept. The Southerner was now hugging the pillow Vin had slept on, his nose buried in the softness. Maybe there was hope. He slipped back into the bed and was trying to remove the pillow when sleepy green eyes blinked open and stared up at him. He stilled his movements, letting Ezra make the first move. The sight of the tip of Ezra's tongue darting out to wet dry lips was nearly his undoing. Thankfully he was covered by the blankets so he didn't have to explain his suddenly raging hard-on.

"I thought you'd left." The smooth as silk Southern accented voice was carefully neutral.

"Do you want me to?"

There was a pause and then a slight shake of his head. Vin smiled, removed the pillow from the Southerner's grasp and pulled him into his arms. Once again his shoulder was used as a pillow and a muscular arm curled comfortably around his waist, holding him close. Vin rested his cheek against the top of Ezra's head, inhaling his scent. They lay comfortably like that for several minutes. Vin had just begun to doze off when Ezra spoke.

"What happens now?"

Vin sighed, his fingers moving lightly, caressing the arm beneath them. "I reckon that depends on you."

"Me?" Ezra asked, shifting so he could see Vin's face.

"Yep. Ez," Vin said, gently brushing back Ezra's hair from his face, "I know which side a the sheets I prefer ta sleep on and I know that I'd like to have a relationship with ya, but I'm not gonna force ya into anything you're not ready for. If you want to forget last night ever happened I'll deal with it. If you want to just stay friends I can deal with that too. If you want to try a relationship then I'm yours, Ezra. I'll do whatever you want."

He frowned when instead of answering Ezra put his head back down on Vin's chest. A moment passed before he felt the smaller man shuddering and a wetness on his chest. He realized with a start he was crying.

"Ezra, babe, what's wrong?" He asked, lifting the Southerner's head so he could see him.

It took Ezra a moment to answer, "No one's...no one's ever..."

"Oh God, Ez," Vin pulled him close, holding him tight as he cursed all who had hurt the precious man in his arms. "Sshh, it's all right, Ez. It's all right."

Several minutes passed before Ezra managed to regain control of himself. "I'm sorry, Vin. I did not intend to become so emotional."

"Ya know, Ez, I always thought it took a stronger man to display his emotions than it did to hide them. I know your ma taught ya to hide your feelings, but you don't have to hide them from me. I'd never think less of you for them."

"Thank you, Vin." Another moment passed before he said, "I...I would like to try a relationship with you, Vin."

"Good," he replied contentedly, "cause I'd like to try a relationship with ya too."

"I would like to keep this just between us for now."

"I understand." Vin couldn't help the small stab hurt at Ezra's words.

"No, I don't think you do." Pulling himself from Vin's arms, he sat up on the bed, staring down at his hands in his lap unable to look at Vin. "When I was in Atlanta, just before the accusations of being on the take started, I was dating a woman from one of the more prestigious law firms in the area. She was an up and coming lawyer and at the time I was an up and coming FBI agent. We'd only dated a couple of times when the rumors started. The moment she heard she called me and told me that she no longer wanted to see me. She didn't want her career ruined because of my 'indiscretion'. I know that no one on the team or Judge Travis believes the accusations, but I don't want to take the chance that by being associated with me your career might suffer."

"Ez, I don't..."

"No, Vin. Don't tell me you don't care. I know how much your honor and living up to the Tanner name means to you and I will not take the chance that being in a relationship with me could ruin that for you. I care too much about you to risk hurting you that way."

"You ain't gonna hurt me, Ezra. I do understand and I'm touched. We'll do it how you want for now. Take things one step at a time. Things'll work themselves out. You'll see." Vin wrapped his arms around the Southerner, drawing him back to lean against him. Ezra turned his head, lifting his lips to the tracker's, who passionately kissed him.

Twisting around, Ezra pushed on him until Vin was laying back on the bed with the Southerner straddling him. Eventually Ezra wanted to know what it would feel like to sheath himself in Vin's body, to give his lover the same pleasure he'd been given. That would come later. Right now he wanted, he needed to feel Vin inside him, moving, thrusting, joining them into one being. He could see the desire in Vin's eyes, his arousal pressing against his backside. A gentle, calloused hand wrapping around his aching shaft made him moan, his head falling back as his eyes drifted closed.

Vin watched his green-eyed lover respond so quickly to his caresses. It still amazed him how innocent this seemingly worldly man was. Watching him last night as they'd made love had touched something deep in Vin. He wanted to shower this beautiful man with love and pleasure for the rest of their lives. He grinned as his name was spoken in a long drawn out sibilant hiss.

"Vin, please," Ezra moaned, he was quickly becoming lost in the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body.

"Please what, Ez? Tell me what you want."

"I want you. I want you inside me, Vin," he managed to gasp out.

"Any thing you want, babe," he chuckled. "I'm yours."

Ezra leaned forward, his hands on each side of Vin's head to hold him up as his hips unconsciously moved with the rhythm of Vin's strokes. His eyes were dark with desire, his Southern accent thick with emotion as he said, "Take me, Vin. Make me yours."

With a growl Vin grabbed Ezra's hips and flipped them both over so he was on top. He went straight to the place where the neck and shoulder met. Ezra dug his fingers into the broad shoulders of his lover as Vin first kissed, then licked and finally took the bit of skin in his teeth, sucking on it hard until there was a dark mark. "Mine," he growled before dragging his lips up the slender column of the Southerner's throat, pausing to mouth the Adam's apple, then on to those lush lips that he could spend all day kissing. He ravaged that honeyed mouth, trying to slake a thirst he hoped would never go away. He fumbled blindly for the bottle of hand cream they'd used the night before. Finally he managed to get some on his fingers. As he slipped his hand between them he continued thrusting his tongue into Ezra's mouth, mimicking the movements his hips desperately wanted to make.

When he felt Vin's fingers at his opening Ezra moved his legs further apart to give him better access. He still tensed slightly at the intrusion, but Vin paused, his other hand coming up to caress his hard length until he relaxed again. Moaning at the feel of those talented fingers, Ezra began moving his own hands, needing to touch Vin everywhere he could. His hands slid over the muscular back, up and around to the front to the equally muscular chest, alternately caressing and kneading the taut flesh, paying homage to his beautiful tracker. He loved the sound of Vin's moans and purrs. Growing bolder, Ezra grasped Vin's manhood, squeezing and stroking.

Vin struggled to draw in a deep breath, his body enflamed by Ezra's caresses. They both groaned in unison when Vin brushed his fingers over Ezra's prostate causing Ezra to squeeze his manhood harder. Swearing softly to himself, Vin withdrew from Ezra's embrace so he could rummage through the nightstand drawer. At this rate he was going to come before he even got the condom on. It didn't help that Ezra had raised himself up on his elbows so he could nip and lick at Vin's nipples.

"Oh God, Ez," he moaned, his fingers finally closing around a foil package. "Keep that up and this is gonna be over before we get started."

His answer was his nipple being bitten particularly hard making him yelp. He pulled back to give his lover a stern look. Ezra just grinned at him, "Yes?"

"God, Ez." Vin couldn't help the answering grin as he swooped down to capture that teasing mouth in another passionate kiss. He quickly rolled on the condom, batting away Ezra's *helping* hands. Gripping Ezra's hips to hold him steady, Vin gently, slowly eased himself into the hot, tight sheath of his beloved's body. He paused to allow Ezra to adjust, but Ezra was too far gone to care. He wanted Vin moving hard and deep inside him and he wanted him now. Ezra thrust his hips towards Vin taking more of his tracker's rigid length inside him. He bit Vin's lower lip then laved it with his tongue, delighting in the ragged groan it produced.

Vin idly wondered what happened to his shy lover from the night before as this wanton creature wrapped muscular legs around his waist preventing him from leaving and fingers dug into his backside trying to pull him closer, deeper. The feel of Ezra first biting then suckling the skin over his clavicle marking him, claiming him was the final straw. His control snapped with a growl.

Tangling his fingers in that short chestnut hair, he pulled until the slender white column of his beloved's throat was exposed. He was engulfed in a passion so white-hot a small part of his brain wondered if it really were possible to spontaneously combust. He licked and nipped and sucked at that throat, leaving half a dozen love marks around the base. The sound of Ezra's moans, of his name being chanted by that honey-coated Southern drawl drove him wild. His hips thrusting, pounding into the eager man beneath him, surrounding him. He didn't feel the carefully manicured nails raking welts across his back or the legs wrapped almost unbearably tight around his waist. His entire world was focused on his beloved beneath him as he drove them closer and closer to the edge of the abyss.

The only coherent thought Ezra could form was his tracker's name as wave after wave mind-numbing pleasure crashed over him. He could feel his climax coming, finally pushing him over into the abyss, but he couldn't form a thought to warn Vin. He simply tightened his grip on the heaving body that covered him as he hoarsely screamed, "Oh God, VIIIIINNNN!!!!"

Ezra's muscles clamping tight around him, his body bucking in the throes of an orgasm, his white creamy fluid jetting between them pushed Vin over the edge. He followed his beloved into the abyss with a ragged shout, "Ezra!"

Several minutes passed before Vin slowly swam back to consciousness. With a sigh he withdrew from Ezra's body, rolling off him so that he didn't smother the Southerner. Not caring that they were both a sticky mess he pulled his beloved into a tight embrace. After a moment Ezra began to stir, finally opening his eyes. He sighed contentedly before saying, "I don't suppose we could stay like this forever? Perhaps call Mr. Larabee and inform him we are unable to come into the office due to overwhelming lassitude?"

"You want ta tell Chris I lassoed you?" Vin looked down at him in amusement.

"No," Ezra snorted. "Lassitude. It means tiredness, a general unwillingness to move."

"Oh, so ya want to tell Chris I rode ya so hard you can't move now." Vin jumped and laughed when Ezra smacked his side. "Reckon that's a no."

"You 'reckon' correctly, Mr. Tanner." Ezra sighed again, "God, Vin, I don't think I've ever felt this content before."

"Don't think I have either, Ez." Vin tightened his grip on the Southerner, holding him even closer. "We do gotta get up though. Promised Chris I'd try and get your, as he put it, 'scrawny ass' into work on time. Personally I think you have a perfect ass. It's nice and firm and just a little on the round side. There's enough there to fill each hand without much left over. What?"

Vin blushed as Ezra just stared at him for a long moment. Finally he managed, "And just when were you and Mr. Larabee discussing my butt?"

"What? No! We weren't talking bout your butt. Well, not directly anyway. He said ta try and get your scrawny ass inta work on time. And all I could think was you had a perfect ass. Actually then I was wondering what he was doin' checking you out cause your mine. Then a' course I realized he didn't know that and I didn't think I should say anything bout that til I'd talked to you first so I just said I'd try an get you in on time."

"Vin?" Ezra asked, trying not to laugh as the normally laconic tracker babbled in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Ez?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Kay."

The kiss was tender and sweet, a gentle exploration of each other. Unlike their frenzied, passionate kisses from before. When they separated Ezra kept his eyes closed, lightly licking his lips and sighed, "Mmmm, very stirring indeed."

Vin chuckled feeling Ezra's soft member begin to harden and press against his hip. It was with some reluctance that he said, "Why don't you start the shower while I go start a pot of coffee?"

"Hmm, what time is it anyway?"

"Don't know. You broke your clock when you smacked it across the room earlier. You thought my cell phone was your alarm going off."

"Ah. I'll grab another one from the closet."

"You keep a spare alarm clock? How often do you break them?"

"Fairly often. Actually there is a case of them in the closet. It was easier than constantly going to the store."

Vin chuckled then laughed when Ezra heaved an exasperated sigh. "C'mon, Ez. We best get a move on."

"What kind of move did you have in mind?" Ezra purred, moving to straddle Vin again. Vin quickly stopped him, kissing the pout that appeared on those sensual lips.

"You're insatiable, ya know that?"

"Just for you," Ezra said trying to move again.

"I'll make ya a deal. You go and get the water running. I'll start the coffee and then I'll come and make sure it's a shower you never forget."

"Hmm, with incentive like that who could resist? Don't take too long." Ezra rolled over and off the other side of the bed. He walked unashamedly naked to the master bathroom, pausing in the doorway to toss Vin a seductive look before continuing out of sight. Vin stared after him a moment then scrambled off the bed to go make the coffee. In the kitchen he randomly pulled out one of Ezra's flavored coffees. In deference to the Southerner he didn't make it anywhere near as strong as he normally would. Once it was set to start percolating in ten minutes he raced back to the bathroom.

Ezra was standing next to the shower door testing the water temperature with his hand. "That was quick," he drawled with a smile.

"I had incentive," Vin grinned, wrapping his arms around Ezra's waist and nuzzling his neck from behind.

"Hmmm. Incentives are wonderful aren't they?" Ezra bit back a moan when Vin's fingers found his nipples and began to pinch and caress them. Trying to distract the tracker he asked, "Too hot or too cold?"

"Hot. So very hot," Vin murmured.

Ezra grabbed one of his lover's hands and shoved it into the shower under the spray. "I was talking about the water."

"It's perfect."

Suddenly Ezra found himself in the shower and Vin was closing the door behind them. He tilted his head back wetting his hair, watching through slitted eyes as Vin picked up the bottle of herbal shampoo. Popping the lid open, Vin took a sniff of the scent. He grinned at Ezra. "Been wondering what that scent was. Always makes me think of you."

Ezra blushed at the admission. Vin squirted a dollop of the shampoo into his hand, pulling Ezra closer to him with the other. He placed both arms on the Southerner's shoulders so that he could rub his hands together, spreading the shampoo. He then began to gently massage the shampoo into his beloved's hair, taking his time with it. Vin loved the way Ezra leaned into him, his head back, as he worked the silky strands into a lather. That done he moved Ezra back under the spray to rinse. Once he was certain all the shampoo was out he handed the bottle to Ezra, who happily returned the favor.

Ezra loved the feel of Vin's long hair slipping through his fingers. He worked carefully, making sure not to get his fingers caught in any tangles. He didn't want to risk yanking on those beautiful brown locks. After rinsing Vin's hair he pulled out another bottle.

"What's that?" Vin asked, staring at this new bottle.

"Conditioner," Ezra answered, pouring some onto his hand. He paused when he saw the puzzled look on his tracker's face. "You do use conditioner, don't you?"

"Thought that stuff was fer women?"

"Many women do use it, but so do men. It helps repair damaged hair and it helps with tangles. I mean, what do you do to keep your hair tangle free?"

"I brush it. Just like any other normal person. I don't need to put any of that sissy stuff in my hair." The disgust was clear in his voice.

Ezra looked down at the bottle, "Sissy stuff. I see."

Vin watched uncertainly as Ezra scraped half the conditioner off his hand then quickly scrubbed it into his own hair. He stepped under the spray and rinsed. Grabbing his loufah, he quickly scrubbed the residuals of their lovemaking from his body. Without looking at Vin he left the shower, snagged a towel from the rack and headed into the bedroom.

Stunned, it took Vin a moment to gather his wits about him to quickly scrub and follow his clearly upset beloved. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he hurried into the bedroom. By the time he got there Ezra had already pulled on his boxers and a pair of suit slacks. He was standing in front of his closet going through his dress shirts. One after another they flew over the agitated Southerner's head. Vin could hear him muttering but couldn't understand him until he got closer.

"...been so stupid? Nothing but a fucking fag. Just told me I wasn't to make me feel better. Even spread my legs for him like a good little fag. How could I not know all this time? Stupid fag."

Vin couldn't listen any more to the anger and self-hate in his beloved's voice. He grabbed one of Ezra's shoulders, spinning him to face him. Ezra clutched a forest green silk shirt in his hands that made his emerald green eyes glitter brightly. Vin's heart clenched at the sight of the tears streaming down the pale face. He cupped his beloved's face in his hands, gently brushing away the tears with his thumbs. "God, Ezra. I'm so sorry, babe. I didn't mean to hurt you. You are not a fag."

"Yes, I am," Ezra spat, jerking away from him. "All the clues were there and I was just too stupid to figure it out. I use sissy products in my hair. You or Buck or one of the others is always eager to point out I wear sissy clothes. I *like* things like opera and the ballet. A real man wouldn't be caught dead at such an event. No, a real man likes football and keg parties and...and...and cow-tipping."

Vin couldn't help the laugh that escaped, but quickly squelched it at the look of utter devastation on his beloved's face. "That's not real men you just described, Ez. Those are drunken frat boys. I reckon you was raised up differently than me and the other boys, but that don't make you no fag. I asked JD once what people dressed like back East. He told me that people with money dressed a lot like the way you do. Seems to me that there are different ways a being a man. Far as me and any of the boys are concerned you are definitely a real man, Ezra Standish. I for one don't want you to change." Before Ezra could resist Vin pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. He gently ran a hand through Ezra's hair wondering at how soft and silky it felt even half-wet. His own hair usually felt kinda squeaky and it tangled and snarled if he tried brushing it before it was dry. Maybe there was something to this conditioner stuff after all. "So, how do you use this conditioner stuff?"

Ezra tried to pull away, "You don't need to, Vin."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. See, I'm thinkin' you got real soft hair and I reckon that conditioner has something ta do with it, right?" He waited for Ezra to nod uncertainly before continuing. "Now my hair has this tendency knot and tangle making it a real son of a bitch to brush before it's dry. Think that conditioner of yours'll help with that?"

Ezra continued to look at him uncertainly for a moment, searching those sincere blue eyes, trying to decide if he should take this chance. Finally he nodded. "This particular one contains a detangler that should work quite well in your hair. It's very simple to use. Simply work it into your hair, give it a couple of minutes and then lightly rinse. Don't rinse it all out because that would defeat the purpose."

"Kay." Vin pressed a kiss to Ezra's forehead, then a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. "I promise ya, Ez, things are gonna be fine. Even if I have ta shoot somebody ta make it that way."

Ezra chuckled, "I wonder if I'd be allowed to make conjugal visits to you?"

"God, Ez," Vin groaned, resting his forehead against his beloved's. "Forget being late. I don't think we're gonna even make it into work."

"What will Mr. Larabee say when we call in?"

"Screw Chris."

"Oh, so now you want to screw Mr. Larabee?"

Vin had to pull back to make sure Ezra was still teasing him. He grinned at the mischievous smile on his beloved's face. The hurt was still there but it was fading. Pulling him close again, he kissed him hungrily. Ezra opened eagerly under Vin's onslaught, wishing they never had to leave his condo. Wishing he'd never have to face the others. He wanted to stay wrapped in the safe cocoon of Vin's arms forever. All too soon Vin pulled away again to rest his forehead on Ezra's. They were both panting, trying to regain their breath and cool down the desire that had so easily flared between them.

"I'm gonna go finish my shower while you finish getting dressed. Kay?"

"Okay," Ezra murmured, pressing his lips to Vin's again. He sucked on Vin's lower lip, drawing a moan. Vin gripped Ezra's waist, pressing their hips tightly together. He wanted the Southerner again, wanted to spend the rest of the day, the rest of their lives making love to him. They couldn't though. Chris would want to know why they weren't coming in and 'I want to spend all day making love to Ezra,' wouldn't be a good enough excuse. That and Ezra didn't want the others to know yet. Reluctantly he pulled away, managing to put Ezra at arms length.

"We really gotta go, Ez. Don't want to but we do."

Ezra sighed, "All right. I'll go see if the coffee's ready. If you're not out of the shower by then, well, whatever happens isn't my fault."

"Kay," Vin gave him a quick kiss, then darted back to the bathroom before they could get caught up in it again. Vin stopped in the doorway to look back at his beloved, "Hey, Ez."

"Yes, Vin?"

"Wear that shirt."

"This one?" Ezra looked down at the shirt he held.

"Yeah. It makes your eyes glitter." Vin ducked into the bathroom embarrassed, while Ezra smiled after him. Pulling on the green silk shirt, he headed into the kitchen. His smile grew as he smelled the rich scent of Mocha Almond. Vin had made his favorite coffee. He poured each of them a cup, adding a little milk to his and three teaspoons of sugar to Vin's. As he re-entered the bedroom he heard the water turn-off. A minute later Vin came out of the bathroom, a towel slung low around his hips. He took a sip from the mug of coffee Ezra handed him and smiled.

"Not bad, Ez. Not usually one for these fancy coffees but this ain't too bad."

"I'm glad you like it. Mocha Almond is one of my personal favorites." Ezra paused in knotting his tie to watch Vin's reflection in the mirror as he moved around the room picking up his clothes.

Vin looked up suddenly, catching him staring. Hastily averting his eyes, Ezra tried not to blush. A low chuckle indicated he wasn't successful. He glanced up again to find Vin standing next to him wearing only his jeans.

"Thought only 'uncouth barbarians' went around unshaven?" He teased. The Southerner looked at him puzzled until he pointed in the mirror.

"Good Lord," Ezra muttered, yanking off his tie. He'd forgotten to shave he'd been so wrapped up in Vin. Throwing an evil look at his tracker, Ezra went into the bathroom to shave. Vin just chuckled and finished getting dressed. Remembering that he'd wanted to call Chris, Vin waited until he heard the water going in the sink before going out to the living room. He quickly opened his cell and dialed Chris' office number.

"Larabee."

"Hey, cowboy. Are the others in yet?"

"Just Josiah and Nathan. How long before you two make it in? I know you all hate working on a Saturday, but the sooner we get this paperwork cleared up the sooner we can go home again."

"Ezra's shaving now so it shouldn't be much longer. Chris, do me a favor? Make damn sure none of the boys make fun of Ezra about last night."

"Last night? You mean what that stupid jackass was spouting off about? Even if Buck does remember it considering how distracted he was you know I don't get involved with you boys teasing each other."

"I know that, but I need you to this time. It just ain't a good idea right now. An you know how Buck can get when he thinks he's getting to you. I just don't think Ezra's gonna react to well to it."

"What's going on, Vin? Does this have something to do with what you two were talking about last night?"

"Something like that. I can't tell ya, cowboy. I promised Ez I wouldn't. Just please do what I ask? Cause I swear if they hurt him I'll shoot'm."

"All right, Vin. I'll take care of it. Wish you'd tell me what was going on. You know the others are going to want some sort of explanation."

"I don't care what you tell them, Chris. Just make sure they leave him alone today. I gotta go. He's gonna be out soon. Talk to ya later." Vin hung up the cell phone before Chris could say anything else. He hoped Chris was able to get to Buck and JD before they had time to do anything. The two of them could needle a person until you were ready ta kill them. Vin didn't even want to think about the different ways Ezra would react to any pranks they might pull on him today. At best he'd hide behind that damn poker face of his while Vin would know he was slowly dying inside, the doubts just piling up in there. The worst was he'd breakdown in front of all of them and Vin didn't know if he'd be able to put all the pieces back together again. Vin sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Something wrong, Mr. Tanner?"

Vin nearly jumped at the sound of the Southerner's voice behind him. He started to wonder at the use of his last name, then realized it was Ezra's way of preparing to head into work and facing the others. "Nothing, Ez. Just wishing we didn't have to go in on a Saturday."

"Hmm, yes. I could think of several other more pleasurable ways of spending our day that does not include paperwork. Well, shall we get going? If we hurry I might even be early for once. Wouldn't that surprise our fearless leader?"

Vin chuckled, "Yep. I reckon it would."

Rising to his feet, he caught his jacket which Ezra tossed to him and headed to the front door. He stopped, turning to Ezra who was making sure the answering machine was set. "Ez?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner?" He answered without looking up.

"Would you maybe...uh...that is...I was thinkin'..."

Ezra looked up when the tracker couldn't seem to articulate whatever it was that was on his mind. Vin's head was bent down so he couldn't really see his face but he could see the he was blushing. "What is it, Vin?"

"I...um...would you like to go out with me tonight? Maybe a movie or somethin'." he finally managed.

"As in a date?"

"I...uh...guess so. I understand if you don't want to. Just forget I even brought it up." Vin started to turn to open the door, but stopped when he felt Ezra's hand on his chest, grabbing his jacket. It took him a moment to raise his head to meet his beloved's gaze. What he saw there took his breath away.

"I would love to go out on a date with you, Vin."

"Really?"

"Really," Ezra smiled reassuringly. He leaned into his tracker, who was far too quickly becoming his beloved, as they kissed slow and sweet. Finally they pulled away and Vin opened the door. Ezra could hear him muttering, "Damn. Don't think tonight's gonna come soon enough."

With a smile the Southerner followed him, silently agreeing as admired the view.

 

Fini


End file.
